Madhouse
by EdgeofmadnessTL
Summary: I'm responsible of what I write but not what you read. Juliet died. Romeo met mercutio. Endlessly forbiddens loves never end right. But Romeo doesn't mind going further..
**I'm responsible of what I write but not what you read.**

We are in the 50s, it's been 5 years since Juliet decided she'd kill herself due to the impossibility to marry Romeo. This last one jump from her bedroom's balcony and has been found by her nurse. Juliet's family land the fault on Romeo's family, strongly making conflicts even worse between both families. The young men being aware of his beloved death, decided he wouldn't trust the world he lived in. But this one was not fooled. Romeo immediately understood after his internment that this subterfuge was mainly to establish passive peace pact between Montagu and Capulet, he was just a war tribute.

Romeo's POV

20th January 1953

If you were not mad before getting in this hospital, they'll make sure you'll become at least at the end of your journey.

Well, it's been five years since I'm locked in this place made of peculiar and not very reassuring people. Today is what we call 'distraction' day, this is the one when all the insane club goes outside to hear birds singing and have chats between schizophrenics. To keep myself away from insanity I decided I'd hold a diary for the good of my mind's health. It's only once a week but it does help me to stay safe on this part. Today is different, I'm writing because this is the end. I wouldn't say I'm happy about it but at least I'm relieved because I know they'll never set me free anyway. So I'm going to die. Am I afraid? Not in a billion years. So before leaving, I thought I'd tell you (non-existing readers) what happened since I arrived here. And let me tell you, there's a lot to go through…

« 5 years ago, Juliet, the only person I thought I'd be able to love, killed herself because of the weight of her families' pressure to separate us was too much for her. I wouldn't say it wasn't for me but it was never an option to end my life. It would be a lie if I didn't add the fact I've shared a few tears and you're probably thinking I'm heartless, but trust me after what you're going to learn, this isn't sadness you'll feel. I'm not giving away too much yet. So, I recently found out that both of our families decided as a final agreement, to lock me in this madhouse of doom to spread peace over the two sides. Yes, this is no longer a joke, some people made it real. Since then, every day of my life has been barely exiting. The two first years have been just me muttering weak apologises they neither wanted to hear, nor deserved but I thought it would easily make my way out, which is no longer something I'm Hoping for. I live in a very small room which is actually a jail despite the fact there's a bed and a book shelf. The reason why I have the knowledge to get a book shelf is because they know I'm actually not crazy at all which (fun fact) is my favorite part of it. Three years ago they had guards right to the front of my door, because I was apparently becoming dangerous. This was and sorry for my words, the biggest piece of crap I've heard so far. My security guard was non-other than Mercutio, Juliet's very "hateble" cousin. And because I definitely had nothing better to do, I forced myself and get the irony to make him out of himself a little bit so he wouldn't feel like a complete stranger in this place anymore. After many attempts, Mercutio and I created a kind of relation but he actually couldn't stand me anymore. One day, during dinner time I noticed a few people were missing, and I've started to wonder if they've been released or something else. As everyone in this hospital would be unemployed without the Capulets family, I knew they wouldn't answer if I questioned them about disappearances in this hospital. But my eyes met Mercutio's and I knew he was the one I had to ask. Astoundishly, he wasn't aware of anything and I get by his confused grin that he was as lost as I was. The idea burst in my mind and I asked him to help me find out what was going on. He faintly nodded in agreement but I knew he would help and happiness went all over my body (Not that kind of happiness). we were walking down the corridors trying to avoid the security guards suspicious glares. We then arrived in a hallway I've never seen before, mostly because I was locked 24/7. Mercutio told me it was the private area of the hospital and he wasn't allowed to get in even if it was his uncle's hospital. I felt bad for him knowing that his own family left him apart, so did mine lately. I suddenly remembered they didn't even bothered themselves visiting me. He pulled me out of my thoughts by giving a tight grip to my wrist which caused me to get Shivers. We were not that close normally but I couldn't help but give him a confused grin. He didn't left my wrist and we kept sinking into the area. We finally got to a door at the end, a plain white one with nothing written on it compared to the rest of the edifice. He opened the door and tightened his grip but this time entwitened our fingers. The room was full of weird containers and bocals which gave me actual chills. We took a closer look as it was very dark and I threw up, it was full of brains and body members with names of "newly" former patients. Mercutio was gutted and this is how I realised he was really apart from the rest. A few months after the discover Mercutio went to talk to the police and came back to complete anger, no doubts that Juliet's family had some shady business with the police too.

One year later, here I am, in desperate love with an unexpected person, like Mercutio, we've been hiding for very long but the nurses found out about us and went to tell everything to the direction. And this is how I'm here telling my story. In exactly 3 hours I'll be executed for some weird reasons, and don't come and tell me it's because I was in love. Because it makes no sense. Not this time »

I might stop here and tell you goodbye and good luck in this wicked world.

Romeo died with medicine doctors gave him it was painless. He got what he wanted since it was hopeless.

Mercutio's POV :

« So here it is, Romeo died and I think that by my inability to stand life right now, he actually managed to play some sort of weird games with my mind. But anyway. It's going to sound very corny and Deadly romantic but I loved him sincerely which never really happened to me before. This kid was different, he knew what life was like and I didn't blame him for Juliet's death because she was too fragile from the Beginning. I think it's my turn to say goodbye and let you know I'm the happiest man in the world. Heaven is no longer far away from me. »

Mercutio jumped from his bedroom's balcony and died. He supposedly joined Romeo and Juliet in paradise and let those stories of wisdom far away. The hospital kept those illegal activities and thrown away every memories and they had of Mercutio as me as Romeo's and Juliet's.

So think about it before falling in love with forbidden spirits and listen to your parents when they tell you it's not going to end well.

 **« Thank you for losing some time of your day for reading this, we'd be glad if you could let us know what you think of it, GOODBYE xx »**


End file.
